svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 2 - Scene 7
“So, my friend, I guess I owe you that explanation.” They sat by the table on the porch outside the burrow, Rolf and Enar, looking out over the evening. The sun hung low above the hills and long shadows crept up through the orchard. Down among the trees, Elsie and Linnea walked back and forth, lighting the lanterns. “You mean at lunch, the argument?” “Yes. I'm sorry you had to experience that.” Rolf pinched his nose. “It's usually fine during Restday. Everyone's happy and everything's fine you know.” He shrugged. “I should have known better – it's not like it's the first time this happens.” “What's not the first time,” asked Linnea as she stepped up on the porch. Rolf looked around. “Where's Elsie?” “She ran off somewhere, chasing a squirrel or something. What's happened?” “What always happens? Your mom and Aunt Gitta got into an argument again.” “Really?” Linnea sighed. “Yep. Amanda from Storvak showed up at lunch and you know what seeing her does to Gitta. Poor Enar here got caught up in the middle of it. Not exactly the kind of hospitality I'd hoped to show.” “Say what! The crazy bitch took her failures out on our guest?” “Linnea,” Rolf snapped. “Watch your mouth. Gitta has her faults, but she's still my brother's wife and your aunt, and you will show her respect – even if she doesn't.” “But dad. If she–“ “Enough!” Rolf stared at his daughter. Linnea stared at her father. Enar forced himself to sit completely still but his eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. “Your aunt may not have her manners, but that's no excuse for my children not to have theirs. Is that clear young lady?” “Yes, father.” Linnea's gaze did not waver. “I understand, but she's going too far. Enar had nothing to do with what happened to Brodrik. She can't blame him for that. That's insulting our guest and she shouldn't do that.” “Yes, but it's for me and your mother to deal with. Once you're the matron of your own family you can handle business any way you like, but you're still a daughter in my burrow and you will do as a daughter should.” Rolf stared at the girl until she bowed her head and averted her eyes. “Don't speak of this to anyone. Okay?” “Yes dad, I get it. I'll be good.” Linnea pulled out a chair and sat down. Enar let out a long breath and relaxed, letting his shoulders slump. He hadn't quite realized hospitality was such a big deal. “Now then.” Rolf cleared his throat and turned to face his guest. “Sorry about that my friend. I guess it's all a bit confusing, but what happened really isn't any fault of yours.” “That's good to hear. I thought maybe I'd broken some unspoken rule I didn't know about.” “No no, not at all. It's all about Amanda really. Well, Gitta and Beired never got along, but these days they can usually be civil in public at least.” Linnea drew breath as if to speak, but after a glare from her father she lowered her eyes and remained silent. “Did you have anything important to add girl?” “No.” He stared at her for a moment. When no further reply came he turned back to Enar. “Now my friend, how up to date are you on the difference between puritans and traditionalists?” “Oh, is that what it's about? I thought they were just different interpretations of the Book of Summer?” “Well, yes, technically, but there's nothing 'just' about it where Gitta and Beired are concerned.” Rolf twisted around to check the entrance to the burrow. “Dear?” Without a word Linnea stood up and went to close the door. She came back and sat down again, her face serious. “There, go on.” “Thanks.” Rolf shot his daughter a smile and turned back to Enar. “Now my friend, you and me, we're simple men and we don't really go too much into the finer details of these things. We pay our respects to the goddess and that's that. “These ladies though, my wife and my brother's, they're different. Nothing simple about them. They were brought up in strictly religious homes, Gitta traditionalist and Beired puritan.” “Oh, I think I get it now.” Enar brightened. “It's not something I did. Gitta doesn't like me because I'm from the city and don't live like anfylk were originally meant to.” “Yep, that's about it,” Linnea butted in. “Anyone who's not from here is a heretic and you should totally be severed from the Afternoon just for living in the city.” “Linnea! That's enough!” Rolf slammed his fist on the table so hard it shook and stared at his daughter with wide eyes. “That's a horrible thing to say to anyone. It's not something to joke about. One more outburst like that and it'll be at the tannery for a week for you.” Linnea shied back and cast down her eyes. “I'm sorry dad. I'll be silent now.” “You'd better be, daughter mine. Now apologize to Enar.” “What, I...” The girl stammered something and looked at her father. Rolf crossed his arms over his chest and stared back. “Go on.” Linnea swallowed, rubbed a hand against her arm and turned to Enar. “I'm sorry. I did not mean to imply you should be severed from the Afternoon. Please accept my apology. I meant no offense.” Enar squirmed in his chair. He shot Rolf a glance and got a nod in return. Linnea still looked at him, hugging herself and hunching her shoulders, waiting for his reply. “I accept your apology. I took no offense.” He smiled at the girl, trying to put on his friendly and reassuring face. “Thank you,” she said and turned away. “There, there, that wasn't so hard now my dear was it.” said Rolf. Linnea shrugged, but didn't say anything. “Right, my friend. Sorry about that. Where were we?” Rolf paused for a moment to think. “Yes, Gitta, traditionalist. She doesn't actually dislike you for living in the city, but she would love for you to stop doing that and come live with us here in the hills instead.” “You mean, like she'd want to show me the right path so to speak?” Enar asked. “Exactly my friend, exactly. That's the core of it, she thinks everyone should be living in burrows in the hills like we do here. Someone moving back out here from the city is a great joy to her.” “Okay, but shouldn't she be a bit more welcoming to someone coming from the outside to visit then? I mean no offense to your brother's wife, but shouldn't she try and encourage them to stay and not scare them off?” “You'd think that, wouldn't you. It's logical and makes sense and all. It probably would have been fine if Amanda hadn't showed up. Gitta just flies off the handle when she's even mentioned.” “Yeah, you mentioned her earlier as well. What's the deal with her? She must have done something really bad?” “Well, my friend, that's just it. She didn't actually do anything herself – at least not willingly. See, here's the deal. Amanda's mother, Mona, she's from here but she doesn't live here anymore. Mona was born in Storvak and grew up there. Once she'd come of age, she ran off and left for the city. That was decades ago and she's never been back. “Amanda however, comes here every summer to visit her grandparents and to relax and enjoy the countryside. She's done that since she was a little girl and no one had a problem with it. Keeping her ties to the hills you know. “Then one summer, probably almost ten years or so ago, that all changed. Brodrik, Steve and Gitta's son, met Amanda and fell head over heels in love with her. He tried everything to get her to come live here and move in with him but she would have none of that. “At the end of her vacation she left and went back to the city, like every year, and things went back to normal, or so everyone though. Then one day, late autumn, Brodrik up and left. Never came back. Rolf paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He breathed out slowly. “Turns out he couldn't give Amanda up and since she wouldn't come live here he decided he'd go live with her instead. Gitta was devastated. Leaving the traditional way of life is just about the worst thing she can imagine and her firstborn son did it. Her own father forced her to disown the lad.” “Disown him? That's a bit harsh isn't it, what did Steve say about that?” asked Enar. “Indeed my friend. It's very harsh, but it was either that or be branded a heretic herself. To them, leaving the hills for the city is an act of heresy and she had to be seen to take a stand against that. “Steve wasn't happy but what could he do. She's his wife and the matron of his burrow.” “Ouch. I had no idea they were so serious about the Book. No wonder she's not happy to see that Amanda then, if she stole away her son from her.” Linnea shifted in her chair and glanced at her father. “Dad?” “Don't worry dear, I'll get to it.” He leaned over and squeezed here shoulder. “I won't be leaving anything out. Every side needs to be heard.” The girl nodded. “Well my friend, it's not quite that easy. Amanda was never really all that interested in Brodrik. They had a good time together and they were good friends, but to her it wasn't more than that. He was the one who fell in love and wanted to get married and start a family. It's what you do at that age, right.” “Well...” Enar shifted in his seat and tucked his hands between his legs – to warm them. “Yes, yes.” Rolf hurried to say. “I know that's not the way it works in the city, my friend, but it's how it works here. You'll have to remember we're a bit old-fashioned and backwards here.” “I'm sorry, I didn't mean like that.” Enar blurted out, blushing. Rolf laughed and waved his hand in the air. “Don't worry about it my friend. I know what it's like. You're a good guest, not like some of the lads we've had out here. Geez, you should have seen them.” “Dad.” “Yes, dear, I know, I know, back on track...” Rolf sighed and sat up a little straighter. He stared out into the night for a moment and sighed again. “This is the difficult part,” he said finally and cleared his throat. “So, my friend, the story starts bad and ends worse. Amanda wouldn't have him.” He swallowed and let out a deep breath. “Brodrik took to the bottle and then he fell into the river and drowned.” Rolf scratched at something in his eye and turned his head away. “Oh...” Enar didn't know what to say. He grasped for words, but none would come. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled, but it didn't come out quite right and he wasn't sure anyone actually heard him. Whether they had or not, no one made to say anything. Linnea had placed a hand on top of her father's and watched him quietly. The old man himself stared off into the west, to where the last sliver of the sun rested like a drop of molten fire between the hillsides. A moment or two later it was gone. Rolf breathed out a long breath, cleared his throat and turned back to Enar. “That, my friend, is what lies at the heart of the issue.” “Yes, I see now. Such a sad story.” Enar shivered. “My friend, you're freezing. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. It sure is getting cold now the sun has set, isn't it? Linnea, be a dear and go get our guest a blanket, will you? If you could bring some tea that would be grand too. Please?” “Yes, dad. Will I get you the pipes as well?” She stood up and headed for the door. “No thanks my dear, we're good for now I think.” He turned to Enar. “You okay with that my friend, or do you want a puff of the Restday Special?” He nodded towards the door through which the girl had disappeared. “I can yell for her to come back and tell her to go get the smokestuffs. It won't be no trouble.” Enar rubbed at the stubble on his chin. “No thanks, I got a whiff of it earlier. I'm good for now.” “Oh, really? I didn't realize. You had a puff on Jolene's pipe then?” Rolf tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Well, not exactly. I just got a second breath from her and that's it really. The world sort of, just, you know, curved.” Enar squirmed and rubbed his hands together. “It was quite potent.” “Indeed, my friend. Told you so.” Rolf chuckled. “Then again, Jolene's of spring and you know how they like their blends strong.” “She's of spring?” Enar leaned back in the chair and stroked the stubble on his chin, “I guess that explains a few things. Are there a lot of them here – spring fylk I mean?” “No, not at all, barely any in fact.” Rolf shrugged. “I don't even know for sure she's of spring, but it's what people say and it sort of makes sense you know, with how she is and all.” “Yes, yes I know what you mean, it makes sense.” “Then again, I also heard someone claim she had elven blood too, but that's blatantly not true. Anna wouldn't stand for it.” “Wouldn't stand for what?” Linnea returned, with blankets over her shoulder and carrying a tray with teapots, cups and a lit candle in a glass jar. She set the tray on the table and handed Rolf and Enar a blanket each. “There you go.” She poured tea into little earthenware bowls and passed them out too. “And there. Enar, do you take honey?” “No thank you Linnea, I'm good.” “Hah, my friend thinks he sweet enough,” Rolf said with a big grin on his face. “Be nice dad.” Linnea helped herself to some honey from a jar and then passed it over to her father. “What was that about Anna? Is that Aunt Gitta again?” “No no my dear, not Gitta. We were talking about Jolene actually. Enar met her earlier in the day and I mentioned how I'd heard she has elven blood.” “Dad.” Linnea looked a her father and sighed. “That's a terrible thing to say about anyone and you know it's not true. You don't want me speaking like that about Aunt Gitta.” She waved a finger at her father. “You're the patriarch here and you should set a good example.” Rolf stared at his daughter. Enar held his breath, gripping his bowl of tea with both hands. Linnea answered her father's stare without wavering. She didn't blink. She made no move. She just stared. Then, ever so slightly, the corner of her mouth twitched. Unable to keep it straight any longer she burst out into a fit of giggles. Rolf threw his head back and roared with laughter. Enar breathed a sigh of relief and hoped no one noticed. “That's my girl.” Rolf beamed with pride. “Mark my words, Enar my friend, that's my girl. Right there, that's my girl and she'll be a fearful matron one day.” Linnea blushed. “Dad, stop it.” She hurried to sip her tea and hide her face behind the bowl. “Taking after her mother she does. She'll run a quality burrow one of these days.” “Dad!” Linnea slapped at her father's shoulder with her free hand. “Hey!” Rolf tried to stifle another laugh. “Thou shalt not slappeth thine dear old father.” “That only applies when mine dear old father doth not be a moron.” She turned to Enar with a smile. “So, Enar, you met Jolene, did you? Don't believe those rumors you hear, they're all lies.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “She's a nice girl really, isn't she?” “Yes... She was nice...” “Exactly. That's what I'm hearing too. A lot of the unmarried men here have their eyes on her they say. What about you, would you marry her?” “I...” He swallowed. “I don't know. I didn't really think about it.” Lies. He'd so thought about it. Not for real, but he'd definitely thought about it. “I'm not sure it's really an option you know. I'm a city guy, she's a country girl. It wouldn't work.” It totally could work, it might not be very likely, but it could. “Don't say that Enar. City life isn't so different is it? I bet you'd look great in a flat cap and waistcoat.” Linnea giggled and turned to her father. “Dad, you should lend him some of yours, he'd look like a proper hiller.” “Linnea, stop messing with our guest, he's here to relax and have a good time, not have his future arranged by an ungrown girl.” “Dad!” Linnea raised her hand as if to slap him again. “No, no, please. I'm a frail old man,” Rolf said, pitching his voice as high as he could and shielding himself with his arms. “Help Enar, save me. Squeal squeal.” Enar choked on his tea and splurted it out all over the table. Linnea doubled over, nearly falling off her chair from laughing and Rolf continued making squealing noises. “Dad, stop it, I'm dying.” Linnea gulped for air. “I'm not doing anything,” Rolf replied. “You attacked me. I simply defended myself. It's true. Enar saw it too, didn't you my friend?” “Yes, yes I did,” Enar replied, trying, and failing, to keep from smiling. “Very fierce and vicious she was. Like a tiger.” “Enar,” Linnea cried out, “don't encourage him. Now he'll be calling me tiger for ever.” Rolf laughed. “I sure will my little tigress. You're a fierce one my dear, ain't that the day's truth.” “Sigh, Enar. Look what you done.” Linnea heaved a deep, heavily exaggerated, sigh. Enar fought to get his rampaging grin under control. “I'm ever so sorry Linnea. Well, a little bit at least. Ever so a little bit sorry. I am. Really.” He managed to keep his face straight for nearly two seconds before a fit of giggles overtook him. “You're just as bad as he is.” Linnea crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “I'm gonna go find Elsie, before she trips and hurts herself in the dark. At least she makes for sensible conversation.” “Yes, my dear, that's probably a good idea. We don't want the other little tiger to be lost in the garden at night.” With another sigh, Linnea stood up and left the porch. Rolf and Enar sat in silence, watching her leave. Passing the lanterns and continuing out among the trees it wasn't long before she was swallowed up by the night. “Kids.” Rolf said eventually. “They're a pain and a nuisance, and you still can't help but love them. They're noisy and messy but for everyone that moves out the burrow gets a little more quiet and a little more empty.” The old man paused for a moment. “Loinna is the last one. Better be some grandchildren soon.” Enar grasped for something to say; something clever and comforting. “Grandchildren?” “Yes, well, Emmi and Lova already have some, but they live so far away, we don't get to see them very often. Karl lives in the village though and his Paulette is baking, but it'll be a while still before anything pops out. I guess that's something though. “How about yourself my friend? Do you have any plans on getting a family going?” Enar squirmed a little. “Well, there hasn't been much time what with my mother and all, but I hope to get out a bit more and maybe meet someone when I get back and get me my new place.” He thought for a moment. “A family would be nice.” “You're thinking of Jolene aren't you?” Rolf shot him a big grin. “No. Well, I guess, maybe... yes.” Rolf laughed. “Word of advice my friend, forget about her. She's pretty and all, but she's not the kind of fish you catch. Better go find yourself a nice civilized city girl. Someone who knows that way of life.” “I know. I guess you're right. It's just... she's really pretty isn't she?” Enar blushed. “That smile.” “Oh yes, very pretty. Like none other my friend. You've got good taste at least. I'll tell you that much.” Enar grinned. “Well, it doesn't take much to appreciate true beauty now does it?” He paused for a moment and stared down into his teacup. “There's something I was wondering about though, about Gitta I mean. If it's okay to ask? I don't mean to be rude.” Rolf kept the smile on his face, but the mirth disappeared out of his eyes. “Sure thing, my friend, I don't mean to keep no secrets. Go ahead.” “I was thinking about what happened today. I mean no offense to your wife, she's been very nice to me, but...” Enar swallowed. “She must know what happened, especially with Brodrik your nephew and all. Wasn't she a bit 'insensitive' towards Gitta? Or is that me just overreacting?” “No, you're right.” Rolf's smile faded away. “You're right, she wasn't very tactful, was she? That's what I mean though; there's nothing 'simple' when it comes to these women and their religion. “Just as Gitta is a faithful traditionalist, so is Beired a puritan. I guess you could say I am too, since I married her.” Rolf thought for a moment.” To her... I mean to us, the main thing is that we live our lives according to the spirit of the Book of Summer, not to the letter. “It doesn't matter if you live in a burrow or a house as long as you rest on the Restday.” Rolf stopped himself and shot Enar a glance. “I'm sorry my friend, that didn't come out right. It doesn't actually matter what day it is as long as it's once a week or so.” “Don't worry, I make sure to rest and take it easy every Sunday, and especially those that fall on the same day as the real Restday.” “That's great my friend, and your shorter week is good too. More rest is better rest.” Rolf laughed. “The point is it doesn't matter exactly where or how you live as long as you respect Anna's idea for what we're meant to be. “The Book of Summer is the purest, most accurate record of Anna's will, but all of the scriptures have some merit to them – even the Winter Scrolls, and you know what they're like.” Enar nodded. “Yes, I met someone who claimed to be three quarters winter a while back. Weird guy to say the least.” “You'll have to tell me about that some time my friend. I never met one.” Rolf cleared his throat. “Where were we? Yes, Beired and Gitta.” “Yes, sorry. If you don't want to talk more about it, that's okay.” “No, that's okay. It's like Linnea said, 'every side needs to be heard'. I can see how you'd think Beired was harsh with Gitta, but you have to consider her way of seeing things. “Brodrik left in order to pursue the love of his life. That's a great and noble thing to do. He did what his heart desired and his own mother disowned him for it. When his love didn't want him she should have been there for him and supported him and welcomed him back home. She failed him and he died. That's why Beired isn't sugarcoating it.” Rolf slammed his fist in the table so hard the teapot jumped and the jar with the candle rattled but did not fall over. Enar stared at the older man. Rolf stared back and then averted his eyes and looked at the table where some tea had spilled out. “I'm sorry my friend. It's a sensitive topic, but it needs to be told from both angles. There's never only one truth.” “That's a very philosophical point of view there,” said Enar. “You're probably right though. Few things are ever as simple as they seem.” They sat in silence for a bit, each with their own thoughts, sipping their tea. Eventually Rolf set down his cup, stood up and said, “there, I think it's time to call it a day my friend. Will you find your way up to to the guest burrow on your own when you're done here?” “Sure thing. I'm not completely clueless, even for a city fylk. I'll head up once I'm done with the tea. Do you want me to take in the cups?” “No need. Linnea will do that when she comes back with Elsie. You just leave it here and she'll take care of it.” “Right, they're still out there aren't they.” Enar looked out into the orchard. Most of the lanterns had gone out but a few still burned. “It sure gets dark out here at night.” “Never knew anything else my friend. I've heard of the city lights, but night's meant to be dark, isn't it.” “Yes, of course. I'm just not used to it. Does the moon help any?” “She does, but she'll be a while still. Do you want me to get you a lantern to find your way?” “No thanks, that's not needed.” Enar hesitated. “Actually, it might be nice. Just to be in the safe side. If it's no trouble.” “Sure thing my friend, no worries at all. I'll go get the storm lamp and show you how to light it.” --- Continued in Day 3 - Scene 1. Back to Enar's Vacation .